The Last Night
by luvingbtr
Summary: Logan gasped in shock. Scars covered his best friend's arm. Old and new, dried blood in some places, his arm looked horrible. And to think, he'd been doing that to himself.


**Hey guys. This is another songfic that just came outta nowhere. The song is 'The Last Night', by Skillet. I'd recommend listening to it while reading.**

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

"James?" Logan stared at the shivering boy in his doorstep. James had a light jacket on, but he looked cold. His face was blank, and his right hand was holding his left wrist to his chest. Logan could see tearstains on his cheeks. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Can I come in?" James asked softly, keeping his gaze on the concrete steps.

"Yeah, buddy." Logan held the door open wider and stepped back. Sighing inwardly, James stepped into the other brunette's house. He slipped off his shoes and hung his jacket on the coatrack, before turning to Logan.

"I gotta talk to you. Your room?" Logan nodded. He led the way up the stairs, and into the sanctuary of his bedroom.

"What's up, James?" Logan knew something was wrong with his taller friend. This was nothing like him. Then again, he hadn't been himself for a few weeks. Kendall and Carlos, being naïve and not having a care in the world save for hockey and video games, hadn't noticed. Logan wasn't so carefree. He noticed these things.

"Are your parents home?" James asked hesitantly. He was scared, so scared of someone other than Logan hearing this.

"No, it's just me. James, what's going on?" Logan was scared now. James looked so…withdrawn. Depressed. Lost.

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie._

Slowly, James pulled up the sleeve covering his right arm. His wrist was revealed.

Logan gasped in shock. Scars covered James' arm. Old and new, dried blood in some places, his arm looked horrible. And to think, he'd been doing _that_ to himself.

"James…why?"

"I'm done, Logan. I'm done with life. I came over to say my last goodbyes. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not playing this game anymore. Lie's fucking shit and I can't take it. I'm in so much pain and no one gets it. So, this is it."

"James….no…" Logan whispered, not believing what he was hearing. "You can't do this."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't, Logan."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

Logan crawled over to where James sat. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's slim waist, as James buried his face in Logan's shoulder.

"Hey. It's alright. You're not gonna be alone any longer. I won't let you go through this by yourself. If you need me, I'm here. Always." Logan rubbed James' back gently, guilt creeping into his stomach. How could he be so blind? James was breaking right before his eyes. Just…if he hadn't come…he would've been…gone…

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

"I-It's my f-fault. It's a-always my f-fault. W-Why don't they understand I'm t-trying?" James hiccupped, choking on his tears.

"They don't understand, James. They have never known you the way I have." It wasn't a secret that Mr. and Mrs. Diamond were strict. They were well-known in Grand Marais, and expected James to live up to their example. James was a Diamond, and as they quoted, '_Diamonds have to be perfect. Never less'_

_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be ok you're fine  
But I know it's a lie._

After a few minutes, James lifted his head. His eyes were red and puffy, cheeks tearstained. "I've tried telling them how I feel….they say I'll grow out of it. That this is just a rough phase."

"They're wrong, bro. It's not a phase. You're broken. I'm going to fix you, James. I promise," Logan swore, looking into James' hazel eyes.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

"I'm here, James. I'm here now, and I'll be here, always," Logan whispered.

_The last night away from me_

"This is the last night you're gonna be alone, James. The last night we'll be apart. I'm here for you, and I will never let you go." Logan took James' right hand in his, brushing his fingers over the scars and cuts.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight_

"I don't know, Logan. I don't know if I can do this anymore," James replied brokenly, staring at a blank spot on Logan's wall.

"I'm ready to help you, James. I'll do anything to bring back the old James. I'll do anything to fix you. But, James, you need to let me. I can't help you if you don't let me."

_I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why._

"I'm not going to let you be done, James. You are not saying goodbye. You say you've got no reason to live. You do. I'm your reason."

James looked up, his eyes filling with pain. "This hurts too much, Logan…"__

The last night away from me,  
Away from me.

"This is the last time, James. The last night you'll be alone."

**Angsty enough? I'll try to update stuff more, and get a review one shots posted. Review!**

**XO ~Neha**


End file.
